


Six Degrees of Separation

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [29]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Dijkstra told the church you were an omega. It’s how they knew how to catch you.Six Degrees of SeparationThe idea that everyone on earth may be linked to anyone else through a chain of connections.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Six Degrees of Separation

Work continued on the Chameleon.

The first thing they did was ensure Priscilla had a finished room to sleep in - on the third floor, as Dandelion had planned - and then they resumed working on the rest of the cabaret.

Dandelion’s protectors eventually went home, after having been promised that he was perfectly safe and the killer was dead, but many of them still dropped by to check on him.

Geralt was finally starting to feel better about leaving him.

The night before his boat to Skellige, Geralt ran a bath in one of the finished rooms. Dandelion had that he had to try out the tap - “It runs hot water, Geralt!” - although the bard was still playing Gwent with Zoltan.

He was getting closer to Ciri everyday, he could feel it. He just needed to find her - to finally catch up with her. Hopefully Skellige would give him that opportunity.

If he was lucky Yen would have found answers while he’d been busy in Novigrad. She wouldn’t be pleased about all his delays, but he would talk her round. If words didn’t work, there were other ways to please Yen. She was nicely predictable like that.

The door to the washroom opened. “Geralt?”

“Dandelion?” He glanced over his shoulder, startled to see Dandelion’s chair rolling through the door. “I thought you were playing Gwent.”

“Zoltan’s too drunk to play more,” explained Dandelion. He paused in the doorway. “I thought I’d see if you were still awake.”

Geralt nodded. “Pull over here. Soak your feet in the tub.”

Dandelion wheeled over, stopping beside the tub and awkwardly lifting his feet to set them into the water. Geralt resisted the urge to help, knowing that the poet’s pride would only mean he would take it personally if he did.

He rubbed Dandelion’s feet, remembering what Dijkstra had said, back when Geralt had first located him in the bathhouse. _“I must soak it in hot water at least six times a day. Failing that, it bloody pounds like the bells of Beauclair at dawn.”_

Was that Dandelion’s future? Always a few minutes from agonizing pain?

“Dijkstra told the church you were an omega,” he said quietly. “It’s how they knew how to catch you.”

Dandelion said nothing.

“It’s- he wanted them to break your feet-“

“Because you broke his foot and it’s his payback?” guessed Dandelion. Geralt couldn’t look at him. “Geralt, my friend, you’re getting slow in your old age. I figured that out ages ago.”

He froze then sharply turned to look at the poet. Dandelion was laughing, blue eyes sparkling. “Did you think I would be angry with you Geralt? For that? How were you to know any of this would happen, honestly! It couldn’t be your fault!”

The poet shook his head, kicking his feet and splashing Geralt with water. “Now listen, here,” he said. “You cannot worry about me, Geralt. I will be fine.”

Geralt just stared at him. He wasn’t stupid. Dandelion was putting on a good show, but underneath it all he knew the man was still crumbling. But, as much as he might wish to the contrary, there was no time to worry about him.

“I won’t be gone long,” he said, even though he couldn’t be sure. “Yen’s had weeks in Skellige. Whatever is happening there, I’m certain she’s already got most of it figured out.”

“Good,” said Dandelion. “I’d expect no less from such a talented sorceress.” His voice dripped with sarcasm, his eyes glittering with amusement.

“Are you going to be alright?” Geralt asked. The bard opened his mouth to assure him, but Geralt continued, saying, “Don’t lie, Dandelion. You don’t have to put on a brave face all the time.”

For a moment his friend was silent, looking away with a pout on his face. “I thought I could pretend nothing had changed,” Dandelion said softly. “But- but I can’t.”

“You still have a lot of friends,” began Geralt.

“Yes,” said Dandelion quietly. “But I’ve lost just as many.” The letters had started arriving not long after the Church had declared him a Heretic, each one more disgusting than the last.

“They weren’t real friends,” said Geralt slowly. “Not if they left you over that.”

Dandelion shrugged. “No,” he said quietly. “They’re just normal.”


End file.
